


Матрица невозможности

by LazyRay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имсу нравится Артур, но тот видит только Кобба, который, в свою очередь утверждает, что Артур никогда и ни за что не сможет ответить Имсу взаимностью. Но дело в не чувствах, а в неком секрете, связанном с Артуром...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Матрица невозможности

_У каждого свои недостатки._

В тот вечер был дождь. Это Имс запомнил прекрасно. Даже лучше, чем хотел бы.  
В тот вечер Кобб поглядел за окно и попросил Имса довести его до отеля, и, услышав эти слова, Артур нахмурил брови и изобразил недовольную гримаску на своей хорошенькой мордашке. И даже зная, что это недовольство вызвано не ревностью, или, во всяком случае, ревностью не к нему, Имс не мог не залюбоваться. Это была их первая работа вместе, тогда Имс еще много чего не знал. Но не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться: если Кобб отступает от своей милой привычки всегда появляться и уезжать с Артуром, это значит, он хочет поговорить.  
И, кажется, Имс знал, о чем. Поэтому он особенно сердечно попрощался с Артуром, не зная, сколько еще раз им доведется увидеться. Артур смерил его странно оценивающим взглядом, тревожно покосился на Кобба, но, когда тот не передумал, насупился и уехал.  
Кобб тяжело вздохнул и запустил руки в волосы. Имс не стал спрашивать, что его беспокоит, – зачем облегчать кому-то задачу? – и развалился на своем стуле, поглядывая за окно.  
Дождь, кажется, зарядил надолго. В этой комнатушке не отапливалось, и вечерами было сыро и откровенно холодно.  
\- Имс, – начал Кобб неловко, – нам надо поговорить.  
Имс повернулся к нему лицом, выражая свою готовность общаться.  
\- Это не очень... приятная тема.  
Имс впервые видел, чтобы Кобб мялся и не знал, что сказать. Унылое зрелище.  
\- Черт! – внезапно выругался Кобб. – Ты знаешь, о чем я!  
Имс пожал плечами.  
\- Ты смотришь на Артура.  
Он кивнул, соглашаясь:  
\- Смотрю. На тебя тоже. И на кошку у моего консьержа, ужасно облезлая тварь...  
\- Имс! Тебе он нравится.  
\- И что? Мы теперь подеремся из-за него? Я покушаюсь на твою собственность?  
\- На мою – что? – Кобб вылупился на него, а потом вдруг невесело улыбнулся. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав.  
Интересно! А Имс не замечал на Артуре ошейника! Он так и заявил. Кобб поморщился.  
\- Я даже не хочу знать, о чем ты, – сказал он. – Я просто прошу тебя держаться от него подальше.  
Имс открыл уже рот, но...  
\- Ради твоей же пользы.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь?  
\- Да нет же! – Кобб взвился. – У меня вообще ничего нет с Артуром!  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, какое тебе дело.  
\- О тебе же забочусь!  
Имс не стал озвучивать очередную догадку о том, к кому могут склоняться симпатии Кобба: один раз за вечер он уже ошибся.  
\- Ты, в общем, хороший человек...  
\- Спасибо!  
\- ... поэтому я прошу тебя забыть об Артуре. Он никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью.  
Имс вскочил со стула и прошелся по комнате, дыша на свои замерзшие пальцы.  
\- Он так зациклен на тебе? – уточнил он.  
Кобб поджал губы.  
\- В своем роде.  
В комнате погас свет. В этом старом здании частенько такое бывало. Имс подождал немного, но вокруг по-прежнему была тьма. Он выругался и достал мобильник.  
\- Идем в машину, – бросил он, и пошел к двери, светя себе под ноги.  
Дворники размеренно двигались по стеклу, светофоры мигали желтым. Машина проносилась по засыпающему городу, как призрак. До отеля Кобба было недалеко. До отеля Кобба и Артура: они всегда селились рядом. Имс спросил себя, жили ли они в одном номере.  
\- Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – осведомился он, останавливаясь у отеля.  
Кобб пожал плечами:  
\- Я уже сказал, что хотел. Будешь пытаться – твое дело.  
Он выскочил из машины и торопливой рысцой перебежал дорогу к вестибюлю отеля.  
Имс выругался ему вслед.

  
  
Он пытался. Неоднократно. Добивался, как никогда и никого в своей жизни. Но Артур упрямо не желал видеть никого, кроме Кобба, и в лучшем случае хмурился на Имсовы намеки и предложения. Они расставались, сбегались снова, если Коббу нужен был имитатор – Артур оставался непоколебим.  
А потом был Фишер и внедрение. И может быть, Имс ошибался и принимал желаемое за действительное (было бы не в первый раз), но, возможно, Артур и в самом деле немного смягчился к нему?  
Вот почему Имс выждал пару недель и направился к Коббу. Артур не отвечал на звонки – может, поменял телефон, – но если и был человек, кто знал о местонахождении неуловимого координатора, то это был Кобб. Нравилось это Имсу или нет.  
Он заявился без приглашения и предупреждения и не удивился, что Кобб не особо обрадовался нежданному гостю. По крайней мере, его впустили в дом и даже предложили чего-нибудь выпить. Имс не отказался.  
Они прошли на кухню, и пока Кобб занимал себя чашками и шкафчиками, Имс подошел к окну, выходящему во дворик, залитый солнцем. Он не ожидал, что его поиск закончится так скоро. Но вот он, Артур, играющий с двумя маленькими детьми, сам смеющийся, как мальчишка. В простых джинсах и легкой футболке. Воплощение уюта и домашнего счастья. Имс не припоминал, чтоб Артур так смеялся при нем.  
\- Ты все-таки не устоял? – угрюмо спросил он у Кобба.  
Тот раздраженно вздохнул:  
\- Имс, ты ошибаешься. Я же тебе говорил, что у нас все не так.  
\- Тогда что он тут делает?  
\- Господи, ты все еще!.. – изумился Кобб и полез в верхний шкаф за бутылкой.  
Виски. Он налил в один стакан и подвинул Имсу.  
\- Сядь. Вот же упрямец!  
Имс сел, краем глаза глядя за окно. Артур, кажется, уговаривал детей на что-то.  
\- Он не человек, – сказал Кобб.  
Имс перевел на него взгляд:  
\- Прости?  
\- Артур – не человек. Это робот.  
Кобб не казался сумасшедшим. В данный момент, по крайней мере. И не похоже было, что лжет. Но правдой это тоже быть не могло.  
\- Да-да, я знаю. – Кобб уставился за окно, на своих детей и Артура. – И я не чокнутый, и мы точно не спим, и он не человек.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Ладно. Слушай. В самом начале, когда я работал на правительство...  
Имс слушал сказку о ценном сотруднике, об уникальных разработках, и об экспериментальном же роботе, приставленном охранять сотрудника и следить, чтобы разработки не уплыли в другие страны. Но когда Мол не стало, и Коббу пришлось бежать, Артур последовал за ним. Видимо, программа защиты человека оказалась сильнее защиты данных.  
\- Он никогда не сможет ответить на чьи-то чувства. Видит бог, я желал бы этого! Но он даже не знает, что это такое.  
Имс смотрел за окно, где дети только что завалили своего взрослого товарища на землю и с радостным визгом повалились прямо на него. Артур смеялся. Слова Кобба не могли быть правдой. Это было невозможно.  
\- Невозможно, – сказал Имс.  
\- Не более невозможно, чем проникновение в чужие сны.  
\- Его ранили! Я видел кровь! И он видит сны!  
\- Я не знаю, как он сделан.  
\- И он смеется... – слабо договорил Имс.  
Кобб хмурился.  
\- Да, в последнее время, – он задумался.  
Артур подхватил детей под мышки и понес их в дом.  
\- Мне очень жаль.  
\- Жаль? – Имс вскочил.  
Теперь, когда Артур исчез из его поля зрения, он словно освободился от какого-то зачарованного оцепенения.  
\- Ты теперь в безопасности. Ему не нужно больше беспокоиться о тебе. Он может...  
\- Имс, ты не слушаешь меня? Он не умеет беспокоиться, он не умеет любить!  
\- Кобб. – Имс посмотрел на свое виски и отхлебнул. – Сам ты робот.  
Они услышали возбужденные детские голоса и успокаивающий взрослый, обещающий, что сейчас он нальет им попить, конечно, а потом они посмотрят мультики. Конечно, с папой тоже.  
\- Привет, – сказал Имс, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
У Кобба, в конце концов, не все дома. Кому надо его слушать!  
\- Имс? – удивился Артур. – Не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро. Уже соскучился?  
Мерзавец смеялся над ним! Но он так радостно и чуть лукаво улыбался при этом, привычно подначивая Имса, и глаза его так знакомо сияли.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я погибаю без тебя, душа моя.  
Артур хмыкнул и взял из холодильника коробку с соком.  
\- А мы мыли руки? – спросил Кобб.  
\- Мыли! – дети протянули ему ладошки.  
\- Тогда идем в зал! Артур принесет нам попить. Что мы будем смотреть?  
\- Игрушки!  
Имс протянул руку:  
\- Дай помогу.  
Артур передал ему. Их руки соприкоснулись. У Артура были теплые пальцы, и Имс не желал отпускать их. Артур сперва удивленно посмотрел вниз, на их руки, потом вопросительно на затаившего дыхание Имса... но не стал вырывать руку. И не рассердился. И не похоже было, чтобы он не понял.  
\- Упрямый ты, – восхитился Артур.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Посмотрим, – многообещающе протянул Артур и кивнул на чашечки. – Дети ждут.


End file.
